Jungle heat
by winterlove2013
Summary: Things happen when Mowgli is now 18 and his female guardian, Bagheera, has to take him to the manvillage, and he meets the female Kaa.
1. Chapter 1

Two lone figures walked through the forest. One was the man-cub Mowgli, he was now 18 and the wolf pack thought that it would be best if he was sent off to the manvillage to live. The other was Mowgli's female guardian, Bagheera. As they were walking, Mowgli sulked a few feet behind Bagheera, he wanted to be miserable. He didn't want to go to the manvillage, all he wanted to live wild and free in the jungle.

"Come on Mowgli," said Bagheera, as she stopped to look at the man-cub. It was hard to believe that she had found the boy about 18 years ago, and now she herself was 25. She had been young when she found him, but she knew the one safe place for him. She had come to love him in more than one way.

"But I don't want a go to the manvillage," Mowgli whined. "I want a stay here in the jungle."

"Mowgli you know the answer is no," Bagheera said sternly as she turned away. "Shere Khan has returned and he wants to kill all men who enter the jungle. You are safer with your own kind." Bagheera turned her head slightly so that she could see Mowgli. It broke her heart to see Mowgli so sad. She wanted to comfort him but she knew that if she did she would let him stay.

"But-" Mowgli began.

"No more buts," Bagheera said, as she cut off what Mowgli was going to say. "Now up this tree."

"All the way up there?" Mowgli asked. The teen was in excellent shape, but even he had his limits as to what he could climb.

"Yes," Bagheera said impatiently. She looked up the tree and saw no problem.

Mowgli wanted to keep arguing that he could do it, that the branch was too high up, but he knew that Bagheera would give him very little sympathy at the moment. So instead he tried to climb the tree.

As Bagheera watch the young teen try to climb the tree, something stirred inside her. She watched him climb and slide back down the tree. Each time her eyes never left the cloth that was the teen's only protection. She watched it with a certain hunger in her eyes that showed she wanted what was underneath. The fourth time he slide back down the tree, she finally realize what she was doing and she went over to help the man-cub up the tree.

Mowgli started getting frustrated the second time he slide back down the tree. He was never a good climber, and now it seemed that Bagheera was punishing him. He then turned slightly to see if Bagheera was paying any attention to him. It was then that he noticed the way that Bagheera was looking at him. He soon recalled that he had seen that look many times, but he had never known what they were about. Finally after the fourth time he had slid back down the tree, Bagheera seem to really notice what was going on.

"Alright man-cub, I'll help you up," she said before Mowgli could say anything. As Mowgli got ready, Bagheera couldn't hold back another stare at the red loin cloth. With Mowgli holding on tightly, Bagheera started to climb up the tree.

When they reached their branch, Mowgli slid off Bagheera back. As Mowgli went to sit down by the tree's trunk he felt something press against his cock. Mowgli quickly realized that it was Bagheera's tail, and she was stroking him in foreign manner to him. A few twitches went through his cock, which seem to spur Bagheera on.

She turned to look at the man-cub, her animalistic passion burning wildly now. She knew that Mowgli had no idea as to what she was doing, and then again did she? This was the human that she found and watched grow since he was little. Why did she feel this way towards him? She was getting ready to stop when she felt the twitches go through his cock. A sly smile appeared on her face, as she stroked on. 'If this was the last night Mowgli was going to spend in the jungle, he might as well have some fun,' Bagheera thought to herself.

Mowgli opened his mouth to ask Bagheera what she was doing, but all that came out was a moan. He had never felt this before. Soon Mowgli realize that is loin cloth was becoming increasingly tight. Mowgli felt wave after wave of pleasure as Bagheera's strokes got harder.

Slowly Bagheera sauntered over to the man-cub. Mowgli was so enthralled that he didn't notice her. Soon she was close enough to rub her body against him. When she was right beside him and pushed herself right next to him.

"Close your eyes man-cub," Bagheera instructed. When Mowgli's eyes were closed tightly Bagheera started to change. Only once had she changed into a more human form. It wasn't a human form but she looked more human when she was done with the change. She decided that if she truly wanted to pleasure herself and Mowgli she needed to change again. Slowly she walked over to the man-cub, a whispered in his ear, "You can open your eyes now, I have a surprise to show you."

Mowgli slid his eye lids open to look at Bagheera. He did not expect to see her in a more humanoid shape. "You look-" he began.

"Shh," said Bagheera as she hushed him. "No more talking." With that, she forcibly grabbed Mowgli and brought him to her. At first all she did was just kiss him, but slowly more things transgressed. With the help of her tail she was able to take off her bra and the cloth that covered her pussy. When she was naked and still kissing Mowgli she forced him towards the tree trunk. "Hold still," she said breaking her kiss for a second. The whole time she had felt Mowgli's penis becoming more and more erect. Finally she had enough of it, so she ripped of his loin cloth exposing everything.

The whole time Mowgli didn't know what to do. On one hand he knew that it was wrong what he and Bagheera were doing, but on the other he wanted it so badly. Soon he felt that his loin cloth was going to rip, because of how tight it had become. All he wanted to do was release his cock, and no sooner had he thought that had Bagheera ordered him to stop and she ripped it away. His cock sprang up into full view.

Slowly she got down on her hands and knees and crawled towards Mowgli. She then grabbed his cock and guided it towards her mouth. It felt like heaven to Mowgli as his cock entered his mouth and she began to give him a blowjob. Even though this was his first time he could tell that Bagheera had a lot of practice, she knew all the right ways to suck so that it would cause him the most pleasure.

Soon Mowgli felt a growing pleasure that was very intense. It felt like he was going to explode. Being his first time Mowgli didn't know what to do.

Bagheera could tell that he was trying to hold in his first orgasm. She slowly took his cock out of her mouth and whispered seductive in his ear again saying, "It's okay Mowgli, afterwards you'll feel great and then I'll give another pleasure that will be even better."

All Mowgli could do was moan and nod. He had never felt so good. As Bagheera slowly put his cock back in her mouth, it drove him over the edge. As he released he screamed out in pure ecstasy.

As Mowgli came inside of Bagheera's mouth she licked up all of his cum. She wanted to make sure that she had gotten it all. It was after all Mowgli's first orgasm, and she wanted it all.

Slowly she took Mowgli's cock out of her mouth and led it down towards her pussy. She had promised Mowgli an even better pleasure and now see was going to make good on her promise. "Man-cub lay down, it will make it easier and more enjoyable," Bagheera instructed.

Doing as he was told, Mowgli got down and laid back on the branch. He watched as Bagheera sauntered over towards him and crawled on top of him. Slowly she lowered herself down on top of him. "Bagheera-"

"Now hush," she said as started to thrust her hips down. "Thrust with me, it will make it so much more enjoyable. Let the pleasure wash over you," Bagheera said as Mowgli began thrusting as well. It had been ages since she had felt this good. Oh how she had longed for this, to be fucked. She enjoyed herself so much.

Bagheera had totally forgotten that this was Mowgli's first time. All she could think about was how much she never wanted the night to end. She wanted to feel Mowgli's cock explode inside of her for hours to come. She wanted to fuck Mowgli silly and she wanted Mowgli to fuck her silly.

After about 10 minutes of their wild sex, the same feeling had come back to Mowgli, the feeling that he was going to explode. He didn't want to explode, not yet at least, because last time it had left him really tired and he wanted to go on all night. "Bagheera it's coming again," Mowgli said through all of his moaning.

At first she didn't understand, but then she realized what Mowgli was talking about. He was about to release again, and this time so was she. She was waiting for it to come and now that Mowgli had said how close he was, she knew that she wouldn't be far behind. "Oh god, don't ever stop," Bagheera moaned. Bagheera's pussy soon was soaking wet, and it began to drip.

"I don't want to," Mowgli moaned back.

"Good," Bagheera said erotically. She was on a sexual high that she never wanted to come down from.

With a sudden shock he realized that he could no longer hold it in, and so he came hard inside of Bagheera's pussy. He came with such a force that it made Bagheera wonder how he could hold back for so long. Then she came, and she came just as hard. Both Mowgli and Bagheera felt great, they felt such a high. They both screamed at the top of their lungs in wild ecstasy. Soon afterwards they both passed out, neither one caring about the passion that they were in.


	2. Chapter 2

As both figures slept off their sexual highs, a pair of eyes slithered down from the branch above. It was none other than Kaa. She had been asleep for most of the time, but the first time that Mowgli had screamed out in ecstasy, he had woken her up. Since that moment, she watched as the two fucked each other silly. Slowly her own pussy had started to wet it's self as she watch.

'He should be fucking me, not that slut Bagheera,' Kaa thought. 'I could really give him something to moan about.' She watched their last love-making session before they both passed out. Other than the fact that the man-cub was fucking Bagheera and not her, she had quiet enjoyed herself. She enjoyed how the boy thrusted vigorously into Bagheera without care in the world. She now realized that her own pussy had become very wet from watching the show before her. Watching the two had made her yearn for her own sexual release with the man-cub.

When both were out cold, Kaa planned her next move. Slowly she slithered over to the helpless man-cub. He was so out of it, that a herd of elephants could have passed right under the tree and he would have never woken up. She wanted so badly to make the man-cub hers right there. She wanted to pleasure him in ways that he never thought possible.

She slowly wrapped her tail around the helpless boy and slid him out from under Bagheera. As Mowgli's cock was slid out of Bagheera's pussy,it made a slurping sound. Bagheera began to stir as she felt the man-cud remove himself from her. Quickly Kaa began to sing and lull her back to sleep; she didn't want Bagheera to ruin all the fun before it was her turn.

When Mowgli was out from under Bagheera, she quickly wrapped him up so that she could steal him away. After all she wanted to have fun with him, and if she stayed then her fun would have been ruined. After 15 minutes of traveling, Kaa reached her destination. It was a tree with thick branches that kept out prying eyes. It was also the opposite direction from the wolf pack or the man village.

Slowly Kaa started to massage Mowgli all over, but she mainly focused on the areas that would stimulate him the most. She wanted to pleasure Mowgli so much that he would be able to cum as soon as she said the word. Her massage started out slow and gentle, there was no reason as to why she needed Mowgli to awaken now.

After about a minute into the massage she heard a very sexual moan escape the teen's lips. The moan was so full of lust and arousal, which made her want to moan. As the massaged continued, she focused more on Mowgli cock; she wanted to feel his arousal in her coils. She wrapped a coil around Mowgli's cock and made it spring up at once. As Kaa watched this, it only made her laugh at the silly man-cub and how aroused he was already.

Mowgli was having the best dream of his life. He dreamed that Bagheera was massaging him, but she was mainly focused on his cock. She would massage him all over, but she still was focusing on his cock. He would feel it on his shoulders, but at the same time on his cock. At first it confused him, but soon he didn't care at all. He soon felt the same tension as before, but this time Bagheera was able to drag it. She made it last for minutes. Bagheera would make the pressure build and then let it release. She did it over and over again, each time bringing him closer to a climax.

"If you thought that Bagheera wasss good, just you wait my little sssex ssslave," Kaa hissed erotically as she slid over to his ear. "I taught Bagheera all ssshe knowsss about pleassssure." With that she gave a shape tug that made Mowgli's cock extend the rest of the way towards the sky. "You sssee, I am the massster of every cock. They worship me and do everything I sssay," Kaa hissed as she gave another sharp tug at his penis. Kaa noticed how pre-cum leaked out of the tip of his penis. Quickly, because she did not want to waste a single drop, she put his cock into her mouth and began to suck.

Faintly in the back of his mind Mowgli could hear Kaa talking, but he didn't care. The only thing that mattered was the pleasure that he was getting. All he wanted was pleasure that came from being so sexually aroused. He wanted to feel Bagheera give him a blowjob forever, it was so much better than the first one that she had given him. "Oh… Bag-" Mowgli began but soon it turned into nothing but moans.

"Shh you're moaning," Kaa hissed in a chuckling voice as she took his cock out of her mouth. She loved the way he moaned, it was like he had never felt this way before. Kaa rewrapped her coils back around Mowgli's cock and began to pleasure him again. Slowly she started to squeeze harder, oh how she wanted some fun with the man-cub.

Slowly Mowgli's eyes started to open. He felt so good that he wanted to look into Bagheera's eyes and start kissing her again and having sex. As his eyes opened more he saw swirls instead.

Kaa immediately notice that Mowgli was starting to open his eyes. She didn't want to lose her prey, but if he seen her instead of Bagheera how was he going to react. Then the thought hit her, she could hypnotize him. She would then be able to do so much more.

As Mowgli's eyes opened wider, he drank in more of her spiraling eyes. He started to lose himself. The spirals were causing him to have so much pleasure and arousal that he never wanted them to stop. As his eyes drank in more of the spirals, Mowgli couldn't help the erotic moan that escaped his lips.

"Man-cub, I have a question for you," Kaa said as she continued to hypnotize and pleasure him.

"Anything mistress!" Mowgli said.

"If you serve me forever, I will keep you young and handsome forever. But you have to pleasure me whenever I ask, and do everything I say," Kaa said as she drilled her swirls into the teens head.

"Yes, anything!" Mowgli shouted. He wanted to feel this good for eternity.


End file.
